The New Host, Rin
by Fleesfire123 'RinBluflame
Summary: Rin Okumura is suddenly forced to join the host club at Ouran High. This is what happens. (I don't have a computer at home, so this'll take some time...)
1. Chapter 1 (Rin Joins The Host Club)

Rin was walking down the hall of the pink private school, waving his tail and carrying his sword behind him. He did not know where he was, not even what part of Japan he was in. He did not remember how he got there, all he knew was he woke up on the side of the road with some scratches on his face. Rin just knew that he should hurry back home.

He reached he reached a door that was labeled Music Room #3. He heard people talking and saw that the light was on inside the room, so he reached for the door handle to open it.

"Might as well start somewhere." Rin said to himself. He opened the door and red rose petals flew out from the room and a bright white light shined from the room. Rin tried to cover his eyes with his arm and squinted, trying to see what was going on.

"Wh-what the hell is this?" Rin said. The light finally faded away and Rin could see seven boys in the middle of the room dressed as butlers, holding platters that held nothing. Rin thought they were cosplaying or something. The hosts looked at Rin in confusion, they did not recognize who Rin was.

"Who is this Kyoya?" Honey asked Kyoya in his usual childish voice.

"Could word of our host club really spread to other schools?" The two orange haired twins asked in unison.

"It could be possible. Under the circumstances of other Ouran high students transferring to different schools. They could be talking about the host club. That could be spreading our popularity." Kyoya explained, writing on his clipboard he had placed on top of his platter, not looking up. Rin had no clue what they were talking about.

"It doesn't matter." Tamaki burst in. "Come in sir. What is your name?"

Rin walked in slowly, wondering whether he should stay, or just run.

"I'm Rin Okumura. And I'm not here to join your 'club', I'm just trying to find out where I am, and get back home. I'm sorta lost." Rin explained, trying not to sound nervous.

"Well, Rin. We need more help with the club right now so..." Tamaki pointed his finger at Rin in excitement. "You'll join our host club at Ouran High!"

There was a moment of silence and Rin stared at Tamaki in shock. Actually, everyone in the room did.

"Y-you can't just make me join like that! I don't even go to school here!" Rin protested against Tamaki's orders.

"But you don't have anywhere else to go, do you?" Kyoya asked abruptly, not waiting for someone to say anything else.

"Well, no. I don't." Rin replied.

"Well, how about this, Rin." Tamaki said to Rin. "If you start coming to this school and join our host club, we will provide you with a place to live with food, water, and shelter. How about it?"

Rin hesitated for a moment, then finally answered.

"Sure... I got no where else to go... So, who am I going to be living with anyway?" Rin asked looking at them all at once.

Haruhi raised her hand and stepped forward a little bit.

"He can come stay with me." Haruhi announced.

All the hosts looked at Haruhi in shock. Espically Tamaki, who obviously had a problem with it.

"No! He can't stay with you!" Tamaki started to yell.

"Why not Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Because daddy said so!" Tamaki yelled.

Haruhi sulked in embarrassment.

"Senpai, how many times do I have to tell you you're not my dad and you can't tell me what to do with my life?" Haruhi asked.

"The boss just doesn't want anyone else to be with you." Hikaru teased.

"Yeah. Its because he loves you so much." Karou teased also and the twins started to laugh.

"You guys really shouldn't push him like that." Haruhi warned the twins.

"Aww... But its fun." The said in unison.

During all of the chaos, Mori and Honey had moved to an empty table and Honey was sitting down eating cake with his Usa-chan.

"What's his name...?" Rin interpreted, pointing at Mori.

The twins turned around and looked at Mori.

"Oh, Mori?" Kaoru asked.

"He doesn't talk much." Hikaru stated. "He's the strong, silent type."

The twins stood next to Rin, one on each side and each of them leaned on Rin's shoulder.

"So, what type are you Rin?" Hikaru asked.

Rin looked at Hikaru dumbfounded.

"What?" He asked.

"Hikaru asked what type you were." Karou repeated in amusement. "This is a club where beautiful young women with too much time on their hands come to be entertained by beautiful men. Didn't you know that?"

"N-no!" Rin yelled at them.

"Then why'd you join this club?" Hikaru asked, tapping the top of Rin's head.

"I joined because I had to!" Rin yelled in defense. "No one told me what this stupid club was for!"

The twins started to burst with laughter.

"Guys, stop picking on Rin." Haruhi said, standing up to the twins.

"Fine, fine." Hikaru apologized.

"We're just trying to have some fun." Kaoru added.

"Kyoya." Haruhi called out.

"Yes? What is it?" Kyoya answered.

"Aren't we done for today?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya looked at his watch, then looked at his clipboard.

"Yes, actually we are." Kyoya replied.

"Good. Hey, Rin?" Haruhi looked up at Rin. "Are you staying at my place?" Haruhi asked Rin patiently.

"Sure. I'm not staying with anyone else here. Are you sure its okay with you're parents?" Rin asked.

Their was a slight pause but Haruhi finally answered.

"Yeah, its alright. Let's go. Bye guys. I'm leaving early."

"Bye Haruhi." Everyone said farewell to Haruhi, all but Tamaki who was sitting in the corner in depression.

"B-bye..." Rin said before the door closed and Rin and Haruhi walked off.

Okay, I know I haven't been here in a while and updated my stories, but here's a new story until I get to update some of my others.

I hope you like it. (I don't exactly know how I came up with this crossover...)

~Fleesfire123 :3


	2. Chapter 2 (Rin Visits Haruhi House)

They finally arrived at Haruhi's house at 7:42 P.m. and Rin was exhausted. Rin stared at Haruhi's door for a moment before looking back at Haruhi.

"So, this is your house?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with it?" Haruhi asked him in confusion.

"N-no! Nothing at all! Its probably better than the others' houses anyway!" Rin started to panic and tried to defend himself.

Haruhi was silent for a moment and then looked down. "Actually, no they're not... They're all rich. I just got into the school with a scholarship because of my good grades..."

"I-I'm sorry." Rin apologized the best he could.

"Hey Rin." Haruhi pointed down at Rin's black demon tail. "What's that tail for anyway? Is it some sort of Cosplay accessory like to wear?" She asked.

Rin looked back and realized he wasn't hiding his tail. One of the most important things he should do.

"Oh. This thing? Y-yeah. Sorta..." He said grinning scratching the back of his head. "Um... Aren't we going to go in?" He asked trying to avoid any more questions.

"Yeah." Haruhi replied annoyed. "Just one more question. Why do you have a sword?"

Now Rin was starting to get nervous. He completely forgot about having his sword with him.

"Oh. This old thing?" He asked. "It's sort of a play sword. It looks real though." He said laughing nervously. 'Dammit. I really hope she doesn't ask me to open it.' Rin thought.

Haruhi pulled out her keys and unlocked the door to her house. "This is it. Come in."

Haruhi stepped aside so Rin could walk into her house. Rin looked around and saw a pretty normal house.

"I see nothing wrong with your house. You seemed ashamed earlier, you shouldn't be." Rin said smiling, trying to encourage Haruhi. If he was going to stay there, he was going to compliment as much as he could without overdoing it whether he liked it or not .

"Um... Thanks." Haruhi said before walking in behind him.

"And thanks for letting me stay over for a while." Rin said.

"You're welcome."

"So..." Rin started to look around and asked. "Don't you have a mom or dad?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Where are they...?" He asked.

"My dad should be home in a minute." Haruhi replied.

"And what about your mom?"

"My mom is dead..." Haruhi said quietly.

"Oh... I'm sorry. But I know how you feel..." Rin said. "My dad is dead and I never even saw my mom." Rin said, trying to hold back tears. He didn't want Haruhi to see him cry.

"Oh... But where had you even lived at before staying over here?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Rin crossed his arms and huffed. "I lived with my stupid younger brother Yukio..."

"Younger?" Haruhi tilted her head and echoed. "How old is he...?" She asked.

He sighed. "My age."

"So, you two are twins?"

Rin frowned. "Yeah... I'm the older one but somehow he's taller than me and he acts like he's WAY older than me..."

"Heh. Maybe he 'acts' like that because he's responsible?" She taunted.

"Are you saying I'm not responsible?" Rin glared.

"Not really... But you don't seem like you are." She said.

"But what about the twins? They're not responsible!" Rin yelled.

Hauhi sighed. "I know..."

Rin and Haruhi stared at each other for a moment, not knowing what to do.

"Hey, Rin?" Haruhi finally spoke. "Can I look at your sword?"

Rin thought for a moment. He wondered whether he should let anyone touch his sword. But, he didn't think Haruhi was a threat of any kind. "Sure..."

Rin toke the Katana bag off his shoulder and carefully handed it over to Haruhi. She held the Katana bag in both hands examined it. "It's heavy for a fake sword..."

Rin gritted his teeth. "Y-yeah... I can't really believe it either..."

"Can I take it out of the bag and the scabbard?" She asked.

"Um... No, sorry..." Rin said.

"Why not?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, it's a family heirloom. I really don't people to mess with it." Rin said without it sounding like a lie.

"Oh. That's why you told me it was a play sword?" She asked.

"Y-yeah..."

Someone knocked on the door and it slammed open. Haruhi's farther, Ranka Fijioka, walked in.

"I'm home Haruhi!~" He yelled cheerfully. He realized that it wasn't just Haruhi in the house and he froze for a moment, staring at Rin.

"Haruhi?" Ranka clinched his fist. "Who is this?" He asked.

"Oh. Him?" Haruhi asked, looking at Rin.

"Yes. HIM. WHO IS HE AND WHY IS HE IN OUR HOUSE?" Ranka asked angrily.

"This is Rin Okumura. He's new to the host club and he has no where to stay, so he's staying here." Haurhi explained calmly. "He was forced into the club, like I was."

Ranka noticed Rin's sword in Haruhi's hands. "Why do you have a SWORD?!" He yelled.

"Dad, calm down... It's still in the bag." Haruhi tried to reassure her farther and slowly gave the sword back to Rin.

Rin stared at Haruhi's farther for a moment. Wondering if this was really a man. Ranka looked very much like a women for a reason, he really didn't want to know.

"Um... Are you Haruhi's farther?" Rin asked hesitantly.

Ranka glared at

Rin with a dark look that scared even Rin.

"Yes I am! What makes you ask me that?!" He yelled in frustration.

"Um... Well..." Rin stood there, not wanting to answer. Rin did not understand why he was so scared of Ranka.

"Farther! Calm down!" Haruhi yelled at her farther. Ranka stared at her wide eyed for a moment and then finally spoke.

"Oaky!~ I hope you'll feel right at home~!" He said cheerfully, and with that, he walked into the next room.

"Sorry about that... He gets like that sometimes..." Haruhi apologized to Rin.

"So, I guess he's very protective of you." Rin stated. Haruhi looked up at Rin in astonishment.

"You really see it that way?" She asked.

"Sorta... But sometimes they can be as annoying as hell..." Rin grinned.

Haruhi laughed and pulled at Rin's sleeve.

"You hungry?" She asked curiously.

Rin's stomach growled and he finally realized that he was hungry.

"Heh. Sorta..." He replied timidly.

"I can make you something." Haruhi started to walk off, but Rin grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"No, its fine. I'll do it. I know how to cook." He said smiling. "Do you want me to fix you dinner too?" Rin asked.

"Might as well..." Haruhi mumbled.

"Okay. Anything you want to eat?" Rin asked.

"No. Fix whatever you want." Haruhi replied and she pointed off at a open door gap. "The kitchen is in there."

"Thanks."

_**/LATER\**_

Haruhi was sitting at the small wooden table, waiting for Rin to finish cooking dinner. It had been about an hour and Haruhi was starting to get hungry herself. She started to hear plates clatter on a counter.

"Are you done yet Rin?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeff." Was all Rin said. It seemed like he had something in his mouth.

"Need help?" Haruhi asked.

"Nofe. I'll fe oay." Rin said with difficulty.

Haruhi sighed. "You sure? You sound like you need help..."

Rin finally walked into the room with plates both his hands, plates on his arms, a plate on his head, and a wooden spoon in his mouth, biting it with his teeth to keep a good hold on it. Rin's fangs had been showing when he bit down on the spoon, they were very noticeable, since those were the only pair of teeth that could be seen because he was using them as the main support. He set everything down carefully on the table then finally toke the wooden spoon out of his mouth.

"See? I had it." Rin smiled with pride.

Haruhi stared at Rin in a bit of surprise.

"How'd you carry all of those in here?" She asked.

"I held them and brought them with me." Rin replied.

Haruhi face-palmed and sighed. "Nevermind..."

"Let's eat!" Rin yelled happily.

Rin ran into the kitchen and brought out two extra plates. He set on in front of him, and on in front of Haruhi, passed out the silverware, then they began to eat.

/Sorry this toke a while. I think its rushed and I barely have access to a computer. I type this during a computer class. Hope you enjoyed. And I think Ranka might of went out of character just a little for a MOMENT, but, there's a purpose.\ ~Fleesfire123 'RinBluflame :3


	3. Chapter 3 (Rin's Start)

_**\By the way, before you start reading, Ichinensei stands for 10th grade. I'll hardly use Japanese words or other words that aren't easily identified, I just thought it'd be cool.../**_

Rin woke up the next day. He had basically slept on the floor that night, since he was sleeping on the couch and he rolled off in his sleep. He was drooling on the floor, the cover was all wrinkled, the pillow had fallen on top of his face, and the couch cushions were pulled out of place.

The window next to the couch was slightly open. Rin felt furry tails ruffle his face, tickling his nose. It finally woke him up then he saw Kuro on top of him. Rin's eyes widened in shock.

"K-Kuro?!" Rin stumbled on his words.

Kuro just stared at him with his big eyes.

"How'd you get here?!" Rin asked, but he still got no answer.

Haruhi opened the door to her room and started to talk to Rin from the other side of the house.

"Is there something wrong Rin?" Haruhi asked.

"N-no! Everything's fine!" Rin said laughing.

"Okay. Oh! And you'll get your school uniform sometime when we get to the school." Haruhi said.

"Um... Okay!" Rin answered. "Kuro, what am I going to do with you?"

Rin got up and started to walk towards Haruhi's room.

"Hey Haruhi." Rin said, walking into her room. "Do you have any..." Rin was interrupted by seeing Haruhi her with her under shirt on and noticing her female features and noticing that Haruhi was not a guy.

Rin said, "U-um... N-nevermind..." and backed out of the room.

'What kind of club did I join?' He thought to himself. 'Now I have to deal with a cross dresser everyday.'

"Hey Rin." Haruhi called from the other room. "Come here."

Rin slowly opened Haruhi's bedroom door and slowly peaked his head in. Haruhi was just finishing tying on her neck tie when Rin entered the room again.

"I guess now you've realized that I'm not a boy. I'm the only host in the club that's a girl because I was forced to join the Host Club. You can't tell the ladies there that come and visit. Not even Regne. She still doesn't know either." Haruhi explained.

Rin stared at Haruhi for a moment and remembered that the name, _Haruhi_, wasn't a boy's name, so it made since to him why Haruhi had a girl's name.

"Who's Regne? What's she got to do with the club?" Rin asked in confusion.

Haruhi looked up from her neck tie, finally finished with tying it.

"Oh, that's right." She said. "You haven't met Regne yet. You'll met her sometime at the Host Club." Haruhi walked towards the door and asked, "Should we get going?"

Rin stood there for a moment before making a decision.

"Yeah. I guess so." He finally said.

Something caught Haruhi's eye so she looked down at Rin's feet.

"Rin, is that your cat?" Haruhi asked.

"Wh-what?" Rin looked at his feet and saw Kuro sitting next to him. "Oh, uh... Well, yeah..." He said.

"He's cute. What's his name?" Haruhi asked.

"His name is Kuro." Rin said, not really certain whether this was actually Kuro. He looked like Kuro, Rin just couldn't hear Kuro's thoughts, so Rin wasn't too sure whether this really was the Kuro that Rin knew.

"Okay, but, where has he been all this time?" Haruhi whispered.

Rin looked back up at Haruhi and thought for a moment.

"While I was walking the streets, he was just gone. He walked off somewhere." Rin said, recalling to what really happened. He thought if he told Haruhi that he woke up on the side of the street, she'd think he was crazy, or some kind of homeless person.

Haruhi smiled. "Oh. Its a good thing you found Kuro, right?"

Rin looked back down at Kuro and frowned. "Yeah. It is." He thought Kuro might turn into his Nekomata Form at random and would reveal that Kuro's not an ordinary cat, and Rin would have to tell Haruhi and everyone else that he is actually the son of Satan. What would he do if it came to that point?

"Well, let's get going Rin." Haruhi said, interrupting Rin's train of thought. "And what year are you in?"

Rin had to think for a moment. He wasn't to sure what grade he'd be in according to Haruhi's school, since her school is obviously not like his. A school for training exorcist.

"Ichinensei." He said.

"Okay. I'll ask the school Kyoya if he can convince the school board to let you in my classes." Haruhi said. "So I'll be able to help you adjust."

"That's fine." Rin said.

Haruhi finally walked out of the room, and Rin followed. Kuro was right on Rin's heels. "Kuro. Why aren't you talking to me?" Rin asked his furry companion. But all Rin got was a stare.

_**/LATER\**_

"Hey, Kyoya. Could you get Rin in my classes?" Haruhi asked as they walked into the room.

"Possibly. Come here for a moment Haruhi." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up to his face.

Haruhi was very uncertain of what Kyoya wanted, but walked over to Kyoya anyway.

"Hey Rin!" Karou yelled.

Rin turned around and saw the two Hitachiin twins standing behind him. "Hey guys." Rin greeted, trying not to show any emotion that they could possibly use against him.

Hikaru ruffled Rin's hair and said, "I didn't know you liked black cats."

Rin frowned at them. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"The black cat behind you." Kaoru said.

Rin looked behind him and noticed that Kuro was standing behind him.

"You might have been able to bring pets to your old school, but you can't do that here." Hikaru pointed out to Rin blankly just to tease him.

"I didn't bring him with us! He followed us here!" Rin started to get angry and tried to stay calm, but it wasn't working.

"Well, its too late now." Someone said from behind Rin.

Rin jumped and turned around, seeing Mori behind him.

"Why?" Rin asked.

Mori just pointed. Rin looked down at where Mori was pointing and saw the little boy, Honey, trying to feed Kuro.

"Do you want some cake?" Honey asked in a sweet voice.

Kuro sniffed the cake, then ate it. Rin stared in shock. He never thought Kuro would actually eat it.

"What's his name sir?" Honey asked, looking at Rin.

"He name is Kuro." Rin stated.

"Do you like the cake Kuro?" Honey asked Kuro, petting his head.

Rin started to think to himself. 'This is not how Kuro normally acts. What's wrong with him?'

"I guess it'll be okay." Tamaki said. "Honey seems to be enjoying having this cat here with us."

The floor started to suddenly shake and the room got darker with stage smoke was all over the room.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Rin yelled over the loud noise.

"Its just Regne!" Haruhi yelled to Rin from the other side of the room.

A voice came from the machine rising out of the ground. "The host is going to have a pet? This is going to be just WONDERFUL for animal lovers!" Finally the smoke cleared and they could see Regne in her normal position when she came up.

"Are you Regne?" Rin asked.

Regne looked down at Rin with sparkling eyes.

"Yes I am!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure." Rin stated. He thought she was getting a little too happy over something.

Regne pointed at Rin. "What's your name?!" She asked.

Rin tensed up. "R-Rin Okumura." He said nervously.

"Nice to meet you Rin! Why'd you join the Host Club?" Regne asked. Finally her tone of voice starting to calm down.

"I was forced to..." Rin said in a depressed voice.

Regne was confused. "How were you forced to join?" She asked.

"I had nowhere else to go, so I ended up joining the Host Club so I had somewhere to live." Rin explained the best he could.

Regne put her head in her hand and rested her elbow from that arm in her other hand.

"So, you're a hobo..." Regne thought to herself openly.

"No! I just got lost and I couldn't find my way back home." Rin told her in full detail.

"Oh... There's something else the Host Club can use!" Regne yelled confidently.

"Use what?" The twins asked.

"A boy that had no where to go and the Host Club offered him a place to stay? Its a great way to get good view points!" Regne explained. "You have to start working here today!"

"He will be." Tamaki interrupted. "Kyoya got Rin's classes set up. He's starting today."

"What classes did I get?" Rin asked Tamaki.

Tamaki paused for a moment. "Um... What classes did Rin get Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"Haruhi's and the twins's classes." Kyoya said plainly.

"Th-the twins?" Rin stumbled on his words.

The twins annoyed Rin more than his own brother Yukio. It'd be hell for Rin to be stuck with the twins everyday in class and after school.

Hikaru grinned. "Yep."

Karou grabbed Rin by the neck and held him in a headlock. "We're in all of Haruhi's classes."

"L-let go you asshole!" Rin yelled at Karou.

"No way. This is too fun." Karou said, squeezing tighter.

"This is going to be worse than I thought." Rin said under his breath.

_**/Okay. This was quicker than it would have normally been if I wasn't at a Library typing all this today. I thought I did Regne OKAY, and I really thought the Twins really would get on Rin's nerves, so I put it that way. And Rin not able to hear Kuro? You'll soon find out. Anyway, hope to see you next chapter. ~Fleesfire123 :3\**_


	4. Chapter 4 (The start of the first day)

After finally meeting everyone that was in the Host Club and having his classes set up, Rin went to get his uniform. He wasn't really looking forward to his classes since Hikaru and Karou were in them, but he knew he'd just have to deal with it. Rin and Haruhi were walking down the hall to get Rin's uniform. Kuro stayed behind to be with Honey. Kuro really seemed to enjoy playing with him. Rin just hoped he wouldn't hurt anyone while he was gone.

Haruhi decided to break the silence and start a conversation.

"Do you really think you'll enjoy being in the Host Club?" She asked.

"I don't know..." Rin paused for a moment. "Do you enjoy it?" He asked.

"... Well, it gets annoying at times, but, I just have to live with it." Haruhi explained. "They do weird things sometimes."

"Like what?" Rin asked.

"Well... One time, we went to a private tropical beach vacation spot, and they even had alligators in the river."

"Wow..." Rin mumbled under his breath. "So you guys do pretty weird stuff huh?"

"Yeah. What did your school do?" Haruhi asked.

"Um... Just the usual stuff." He said.

Haruhi almost tripped over her own feet due to Rin's stupid response.

"What's the usual stuff?" Haruhi asked.

Rin just smiled shyly at first. "School work."

He didn't want to tell her that he was an exorcist.

"Oh. Your school didn't have any clubs?" She asked.

"No." Rin said.

Haruhi slightly laughed. "That actually might be a good thing."

Rin looked up at the ceiling and continued to walk.

"I guess so..."

Rin knew that for sure. All they things they had to do after school, and even during school, they really wouldn't have time for any clubs anyway.

'How'd I get here? Where is everyone else? Why am I even here?' These thoughts were going through Rin's mind until he bumped into a girl with dark red hair that went down to her back, and white glasses with wearing the normal girl's school uniform.

"I-I'm sorry sir." She said before running off.

Rin saw that she had dropped something.

"H-hey! Wait!" He yelled. But it was to late. She was already out of sight.

Rin picked it up and saw that it was a something wrapped with Christmas wrapping paper, which made no sense, since it was supposed to be September. It was soft inside. It seemed to have some kind of clothing in it.

"Haruhi? Isn't it September?" Rin asked.

Haruhi had seemed to have been walking along the whole time and didn't notice that Rin had stopped. She finally stopped and turned around.

"Yeah. Why?"

"This girl just bumped into me and she ran off. But she dropped this." Rin held up the mysterious item he had picked up.

"Oh. What did she look like?"

"A-all I noticed was long, dark red hair. But she was very sweet and shy." Rin explained.

"Oh. Her." Haruhi said to herself.

Rin tilted his head. "Who's her?" Rin asked.

"Takako Akiyama. Everyone calls her Taki. Except for the people who pick on her." Haruhi explained. "The few friends she has really fit her."

"So she's like a loner?" Rin asked.

"I guess you could put it that way. I've seen her try to talk to people at school before when she was littler, but after a while, she just stopped. Other's have to talk to her first if they want to possibly be her friend."

Rin was wondering why Takako, or Taki, really had a hard time connecting with people. She seemed nice. Rin didn't see what was wrong. People were just being jerks to her was what he was thinking.

"Just take it with us."

"What?"

"She's in our first class of the day." Haruhi explained.

"Oh." Rin said. "I didn't understand what you meant at first..."

"We really need to get going or we're going to be late for class." Haruhi said.

"I really don't want to be on time..." Rin sighed.

"Well, I'm not going to be late because of you."

"Fine." Rin walked up to Haruhi's side and they continued to walk.

/LATER"Here's your uniform." They lady at they desk said cheerfully.

Rin toke the uniform from the lady with a bit of regret.

"Thanks..." Rin said.

"Thank you ma'am." Haruhi said.

"You're welcome. You better hurry before you're late."

"Yes ma'am." Rin and Haruhi said in unison.

Rin and Haruhi started to walk to their next class. Rin was sort of expecting Hikaru and Kaoru to be in there already unless they were usually late. Rin really didn't know. He just hoped they were always late for class and that they sat on the other side of the room.

Haruhi started to snap her fingers in Rin's face, trying to get his attention.

"Rin. Go change." Haruhi distracted him from his thoughts. "You keep dozing off today."

"Yeah, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Rin said.

Haruhi just pointed towards a door.

"Okay. You can change in there." She said.

Rin looked in the direction Haruhi was pointing then looked back.

"Thanks." He said, but Haruhi was already gone.

Was she really that annoyed with him and left? Rin pushed the thought aside and went to change clothes. He went into the bathroom and saw a girl already in the bathroom. It was Takako Akiyama again! She was just sitting there writing in a plain notebook. Was Rin in the girl's bathroom?!

"T-Taki?" Rin asked.

Taki looked up and saw that Rin in the bathroom with her and she freaked out.

"Is this the girl's bathroom?" Rin asked.

Taki looked around her and noticed realized that she wasn't even the girl's bathroom. They were both standing in the boy's bathroom. Taki's face started to turn red.

"N-no! I-I'm sorry sir!" She got up and ran out of the bathroom carrying her stuff with her. She seemed to be a little upset as well.

"Oh man..." Rin sighed.

He had upset a girl on his first day. He still had her thing that she dropped. He just changed into his uniform and went to class, hoping to find Taki there. And she was. She was still writing in her notebook.

The twins were there already. They greeted Rin with big grins on their faces. Probably with more ways to pick on him. Rin saw that Haruhi was sitting at a table by herself that was next to the twins table. Rin walked over to Haruhi's table and put the very few things down that he had with him. A school bag and his lunch.

"Hey Rin." Karou said. "Why don't you come over here and sit with us."

"We'll all have a good time." Hikaru said.

"Not just yet..." Rin said.

He strated to dig through his bag and he pulled out the thing Taki dropped. The twins stared at Rin in amazement as to they couldn't imagine why Rin would even have such a thing.

"What's that for?" The twins asked in unison.

"Shut up."

Rin walked over to Taki who seemed to be sitting with someone else now and tried to hand Taki her 'package'.

Rin smiled and said, "You dropped this."

Taki stared at it, almost blankly, but there was a bit of surprise in her eyes.

"Now its ruined..." She mumbled.

"Huh?" The girl next to her asked.

Taki toke the package out of Rin's hands and gave it to the other girl.

"This is your birthday present." She explained.

"Oh. You remembered?"

"Yeah. Of course I wouldn't forget Kayami."

Takako's best friend, Kayami, rubbed the back of her head. "I actually forgot myself." She said. She had short blue hair that went to her shoulders and green eyes. She also had on a white scarf around her neck, and a white headband tied around her head. It looked miss-matcthed compared to the girl's school uniform.

Takako slightly smiled and giggled. "Hehe. You such the forgetful type Kami."

"This is a birthday present? Well, I'm glad I gave it back to you then." Rin said.

"I am too. Thank you so much um..."

"Rin Okumura."

She smiled. "Okay. Rinny."

Rin smiled and walked back to his table.

"So, was that your girlfriend?" The twins asked in unison.

"No she's not. What makes you think that?" Rin snapped.

He was really getting tired of the twins games and he wished they'd stop. Hikaru and Karou just loved to pick on Rin. It was really Hikaru's idea and Karou followed along.

"Well, you two seem PERFECT for each other!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"And you already know her even though its your first day here!" Karou continued.

"How could you two NOT be together?" The twins asked in unison.

Rin started to slowly fill up with anger even though he was trying his best to stay calm. He was trying his best not to set anything on fire. That'd definitely cause some suspicion if something randomly caught on fire with blue flames.

"I don't know anything about her but her name." Rin said, trying not to sound angry. But it failed. The twins could tell that Rin was angry and they were having a fun time making him angry.

Karou grinned and asked, "Why are you lying to us about this Rin?"

"You like her. We can tell." Hikaru whispered and the two boys began to laugh.

"I'm telling you guys, I'm not-!"

"H-hey! Please stop arguing." A voice called out to them.

Rin, Hikaru, and Karou looked in the direction of the voice they heard. They saw girl with long orange hair put up in two long pigtails, reaching around her chest, a black hoodie, and grey pants. Rin thought that she couldn't afford the school uniform and that she was also a student put in with a scholarship.

"I can't help that they're teasing me." Rin said, pointing at the twins that were next to him who seemed to be holding in their laughter.

"But its true." They said again, teasing even more.

"No its not!" Rin yelled.

"What are you guys even talking about?" The girl asked.

"They keep saying I've known Taki for a long time and that we're in a relationship."

The girl stood up from her chair and stomped over to twins table, her fists clenched, holding the sleeves of her hoodie. She grabbed the twins' hair and dragged them out of their chairs. They started to yell in pain as she pulled them by their hair.

"Leave Taki-chan ALONE!" She yelled at them.

Everyone went silent and stared at them. Rin really wanted to know why she was so angry over them messing with Rin and using Takako in the process.

"O-okay, we will! Please let us go now!" Hikaru begged.

The teacher walked into the classroom and sat down at his desk.

He eyed the girl with the black hoodie. She threw the twins down to the ground and sat back down at her own desk.

"I'm , your new teacher from here on out." He said pushing his glasses up.

"We will begin class now."

\Sorry that its a short chapter... I tried to post this, this week... And there's the Ocs. Credit to Miqu for helping me with the personality of the last girl, but I don't think I did it right... But, anyway, enjoy. ~Fleesfire123 :3/


End file.
